The invention relates a spinning machine system having at least one spinning machine which has a plurality of spinning stations arranged next to one another, to which one can respectively is assigned which contains a sliver to be spun, the cans being deposited in several rows on a platform situated above the spinning machine.
In a known spinning machine system of the initially mentioned type (German Patent Document DE-C 23 35 740), the platform is constructed as a massive floor which is arranged above the spinning machine. Specifically designed guiding tubes for the supply of the slivers to the spinning stations extend through the floor.
It is also known (German Patent Document DE-PS 817 572) to arrange a platform in the shape of a table in an elevated manner in the machine center above the drive assemblies.
It is an object of the invention to improve the operating conditions for a spinning machine system of the initially mentioned type.
This object is achieved in that the platform is constructed as an air-permeable grid construction.
The invention is based on the recognition that a platform above the spinning machines may have the result that the air-conditioning in a spinning room may be impaired. There is the risk that warm air backs up below the platform so that the air-conditioning of the spinning room is not always ensured. By means of the invention, this risk is avoided because of the fact that the platform is constructed such that the air circulation and thus the air-conditioning inside the spinning room is ensured to be largely unimpaired.
In a development of the invention, it is provided that the platform is provided with at least one operating aisle and one depositing area for the cans, the operating aisle consisting essentially of gridirons and the depositing area consisting of longitudinal members which extend in the longitudinal direction of the spinning machines and are spaced away from one another. Such a platform fulfills its function as a platform but impairs the air circulation only very little.
In a further development of the invention, a joint platform is provided for several spinning machines which are set up in parallel with respect to one another. This platform is divided into depositing areas for cans situated centrically above the pertaining spinning machine and into operating aisles situated between them. As a result, it is possible to virtually construct the whole upper area of a spinning room as a platform without any resulting impairment of the air circulation and therefore the air conditioning of the spinning room.
In a further development of the invention, a rotary drive is provided for the cans which is integrated into the grid construction. Such rotary drives, as they were suggested in the older German Patent Applications P 40 38 948.0 and P 40 38 231.1, which are no prior publications, make it possible that a twist is provided to the slivers to be fed so that they have an increased strength. As a result, relatively fine slivers can also be fed along fairly long transport paths without the risk of unintended drafting or the like in the slivers. The feeding of fine slivers, particularly for machines with drafting units, particularly for ring spinning machines, offers the advantage that the drafting units may be simplified. It is possible, for example, to use the conventional three-cylinder drafting unit in the case of a ring spinning machine and nevertheless do without a flyer that is connected in front of it.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.